Susannah lets Allie have it!
Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by All Temperature Cheer. For the way you wash now, in Hot Warm and Cold Water. Three temperatures one detergent. All Tempa-Cheer. And by, Comet, the cleanser with Chlorinol-3." Susannah Lucas looked at Selena Vonder and Allie Grendler, a look of hardness in her eyes. "Well, well, well," she said, "nice to see you two again, although both of you make me sick. Good to see you again, Sleazena! That name really fits you well, Ms. Vonder!" "My name is SELENA!" she screeched, "You will do well to remember that!" "Of course," Susannah said, smiling an icy smile, "SLEAZENA!" Anyssa smothered a giggle, knowing that Susannah was getting to the supposedly calm and collected Selena. "Why are you harassing me?" Selena wailed. "I know you and your equally scummy partner, MS. Grendler," Susannah said, whirling on Allie, "are in a whole heap of trouble!" "How can we be in trouble?" wailed Allie. "The crappy stunts you pulled on Liz Moore; Paula Parker and Tracy McVane for starters," Susannah said angrily, "but that is pretty bad, and what you did in Somerset and Bay City was worse! I have reason to suspect that you tried to defraud the city commissioners and you tried to bankrupt Mr. Dru's office back in Bay City!" "How did you ever find that out?!" Allie sniffed in a snotty manner. "Like all stupid criminals," Susannah said harshly, "you and your stupid confederate there, left such a paper trail that it was way easy to trace it, and thanks to my Dad's help, we figured it out but good!" "How did you know who we were in contact with?" Selena challenged. "Your cell phone numbers matched the one in federal prison in Marion!" Susannah said angrily, "that cell phone was taken by one Molly Wainwright!" "Molly is our benefactor!" Allie raged, "And a finer woman never lived!" "You are beyond delusional!" Anyssa raged, "You two are working for a mad dog!" "She may be a mad dog," Allie said, "but she is perhaps more classy than you are!" Susannah shook her head in mock sympathy, "You are beyond a delusional duo, the both of you!" she said, "I guess you don't know that she will cast you off like a pair of old jeans at her whim!" "She wouldn't do that," Allie wailed, "she is the salt of the earth!" "You'll find that out, soon enough," Susannah said, "she will betray you and throw you aside for someone else!" Selena glared at Allie, "She had better be lying!" she seethed at her, "if they aren't then what you and her had done will get us a long stretch in jail!" Allie snapped at her, "Shut up, Vonder!" she said, "I am thinking!" Anyssa caught a wink from Susannah, and she nodded. "Oh, by the way," Susannah said innocently, "I wanted to tell you, Ms. Grendler, that your license to practice law in Illinois has NOW been revoked, as it has been in Michigan!" Anyssa smiled at the look on Allie's face. She had gone stark white! (Mid-Break Announcement) Bill Wolff: "This part of Harpers Falls has been brought to you by Comet. The cleanser that disinfects as it cleans; and by Biz. The detergent booster with bleach already added. Why buy both? Get Biz. Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls." "They can't disbar me!" Allie wailed, "I am one of the most popular attorneys in Michigan!" "You should have known better than that," Susannah said, "I knew what you were capable of, and when you got mixed up with that monster Molly, then you shot yourself in the foot!" "So, does that mean her law career is over?" Anne asked. "Very much so," Susannah said, "she won't ever practice law in Michigan again, or anywhere else for that matter." "You mean, her law career is over?" Marcia Williamson, who has just come into the Beanery, said. "Very much so, Marcia," Susannah said, "and her cases will all be under review." "Including Liz, Paula and Tracy's cases?" Shannon Carruthers asked. Shannon was an investigator with the Massachusetts bar and had come to investigate Allie. She had included Susannah and Anyssa in this investigation. "Especially those cases," Susannah said, "I think they will take another look at it, and since it was done out of spiteful means, and malicious intent, the orders will be reversed!" "How about Selena's role in this?" Shannon asked. "She will be facing her own troubles, surely enough," Susannah smiled a nasty smile, 'believe me, she will be facing her troubles." "How DARE you say anything about wonderful me?!" Selena screeched. "Listen to me, Sleazena," Anyssa snapped, "I could really care less about your massive ego! You and your scummy friend ruined three marriages and harmed three families! And you don't even care a fig about what you did to them! Well, what was done can and WILL be undone!" "You will pay for crossing us!" Allie stormed, and she and Selena stormed out of the Beanery. Anne relaxed, "Nice work, Susie," she said, "you weren't bluffing, were you?" "Far from it, Anne," Susannah said, "I will see to it that their schemes with Molly will be knocked off. Right now, I have some people to see, namely Sheila and Dylan." Anyssa and Susannah went to Dylan's house, and they saw him working on some paperwork for the law office. "Susie!" Dylan smiled, and hugged his friend, "How are you?" "I am fine, Dylan," she said, "Ellen sends her love." "Tell her thanks," Dylan said, "What brings you here?" Susannah smiled, "Visiting you and Sheila," she said, "and putting two pieces of trash on notice." Just then, Sheila came in, "HI Susie," she said, happily, "I have some news for you. We're invited to a dinner party given at the Mercier home." "Sounds wonderful, Sheila," Susannah said, "and you're all going?" "And you are too, Susie," Sheila said, "the dinner is tomorrow at Angela and Aileen's house. Where are you staying?" "I am staying with Bryan and Anyssa, of course," Susannah said, "I'll see you tomorrow." What will happen next? *How will the dinner party be the venue where Selena and Allie try to wreck it, and they are stopped by the three they have hurt? Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah